The present invention relates to a human condition and security controlling apparatus on road-vehicles for detecting the condition of a driver and taking a given security action in accordance with the detected result.
Taking the case of a driver for automobiles, for example, the possibility of accidents is largely dependent on the health condition and the degree of fatigue of the driver. More specifically, if the driver should be seized with a heart attack during driving by way of example, he would lose the capability of driving, thus resulting in the very high possibility of accidents. Also, if the driver falls into a doze due to accumulated fatigue, an accident may occur with high possibility. Furthermore, accumulation of fatigue tends to reduce efficiency and impair health in the work and routine life.